


Lend A Hand

by Darkest_Sun



Series: Jupeter Ascending [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Non-Binary Character, Explicit Consent, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Mutual Pining, Oops, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Trans Juno Steel, Trans Peter Nureyev, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates), but i promise after that there's:, that turned into, they both deserve good things (like orgasms & each other), this is also a slightly healthier Juno au because Ben is alive because I say so, this is still set in the good future with no transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Sun/pseuds/Darkest_Sun
Summary: Juno has the room to himself all afternoon to relax a little, try some new things, fantasize about Peter Nureyev- no, wait, shit, not that last part.Juno has the room to himself, until he doesn't. But they work it out.(Or: it's hard to have feelings for your roommate and friend, until it isn't)
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Jupeter Ascending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892059
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Lend A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Things I am not sorry for: the amount of italics in this (Peter just talks like that, y'all), Juno's sharp teeth kink (it's canon), Juno's Peter-kink (also canon), the attempts at prose, and the plot that was only supposed to be window dressing for the porn that had no right being as long as it ended up.
> 
> Juno is his canon enby self, and Peter is trans because this is my story, and also it's still set in the good future where gender is whatever you want.  
> However, take care of your own comfort first! So please note that they are both afab and I use masc-coded language to refer to their bodies. This fic includes minor mention of top surgery scars. But again, canon-typical lack of transphobia in this.
> 
> And finally: if you know me irl and still choose to read this, knowing you have to look me in the eye at some point, that's on you.

Juno Steel is alone in his dorm room. 

Every once in a blue moon, a lady could be sure of an entire afternoon to himself, through a convenient series of events involving a roommate who has no time to come back to their room on Thursdays, and Juno not being allowed to go to work today (he'd overdone it again, boxing with the bag until he'd chased the shadows back into the dark corners of his mind. It had worked, but Buddy had kicked him out until his wrists and shoulders were better).

Okay so the second one is not that convenient at all. But still - Juno has some alone time and knows exactly how to use it. 

He'd bought himself a new toy months ago - is it still 'new' if... doesn't matter. Anyway. He bought it because people keep telling him to try some self care, and this must count. He could certainly do with some stress relief - between his classes, what little social life he has, and the presence of his roommate, he frankly hasn't had the time or the energy to try it out.

Not that Juno doesn't like his roommate - he and Peter get on surprisingly well, no matter how grumpy Juno pretends to be when he finds himself matching wits against the enigmatic man he shares his space with.

But sharing his space with Peter all the time doesn't exactly make it easy to practice a little 'self care' when he wants to. Well, in some ways he makes it a lot easier, but Juno's not going to think about that. Or his lips. Or his _teeth_.

If Juno’s being honest, Peter sometimes gives the impression he very much wouldn’t mind if Juno tried out a new toy while he was there. 

Peter hasn't said it, but he's implied it in a thousand ways. Implied it with that melodious voice calling him 'darling'; with intense looks that Juno can feel on his skin but never catch; with his wide-eyed, hopeful reaction to the Shirtless Incident they don't talk about.

He'd implied it the night they had met, when Juno kissed him in a dark room with the police downstairs, and Peter had kissed him back like the world might have ended but their kiss would go on forever.

So, yeah, Peter had implied lots of things. But he'd never explicitly said any of them. Because when Juno had moved into his new dorm the next day and realised they were gonna have to share a room for an entire year… Well, falling for your roommate is a bad idea. Juno knows this. Because what do you do when they work out that you’re not… well, when it doesn’t work out?

Peter clearly knows this too. That must be why he never brings it up.

As for the rest of his 'implying', well, that's just how Peter acts. Juno has never seen the man's charm dial at anything less than twelve. It's probably stuck like that. He is _not_ going to think about it. Really.

Absolutely _none_ of this is helping Juno right now.

He needs to focus; thirty minutes ago he had been deeply grateful to himself and the universe for giving him this alone time. The toy is deep and rumbly and sending all sorts of deliciously good vibrations through him - and yet, here he is, half an hour later, very frustrated.

The problem is the angle. Well, the problem is his wrists - which, as per usual, is his own damn fault. Whatever way he tries to hold the vibrator, his wrist starts aching before he can actually finish.

He's tried changing his grip several times, even changing hands. Each time, just as he's found a good rhythm and the right angle to make him start panting, the strain on his wrist cuts through the heat until he can't focus. 

But he's damn well not going to give up. The universe has given him an afternoon alone, and he's now more wound up and in need of an orgasm than ever.

His mind is wandering and he just needs something else to focus on, some kind of fantasy to distract himself from his wrist. Then he can ignore it long enough to get himself off and just suffer the ache later; hopefully with enough endorphins that he won't care.

His brain obligingly starts supplying him with soft lips, long fingers, the sound of his name on a clever tongue... 

Juno has just remembered that he doesn't fantasize much anymore because of who the fantasies are inevitably about - when the familiar noise of the dorm door squeaking shut makes his eyes snap open.

Juno lets out a matching squeak and then immediately freezes as he registers the exact face he has just been trying not to picture; now standing in front of the just-closed door, hand still on the handle, staring wide-eyed at Juno.

He tries to recover literally any of his wits, just one would be enough, but only manages to stare back at Peter like a deer in the headlights as the seconds tick by, face growing hotter and hotter as the quiet buzzing underlines the excruciating near-silence.

Peter, on the other hand, seems to have settled on being amused and finally breaks their tense stand-off.

"I'll just take a long lunch somewhere else, shall I?” Now Peter is outright smirking, and that's doing nothing to help Juno’s brain. “I would hate to interrupt a lady when he's enjoying himself."

Peter keeps his eyes pointedly off Juno’s… everything... as he moves across the room and reaches out a slender hand to grab his wallet off the desk.

Juno has to look away from the hands he had just been imagining on his- nope, not relevant now. 

His limbs feel very far away but Juno manages to sit up and turn the vibrator off, and decides that the only way to survive this is to be as blasé as Peter's apparently being about the situation. 

“Oh, ha, don’t worry about interrupting. The, uh, angle's not really working out for me," Juno winces as he tries to shake out his sore wrist while his other hand probably-not-subtly inches the sheets up over his hips.

He forces himself to at least look in his roommate's direction, if only to pretend to himself that he feels any tiny measure of blasé right now.

Peter’s smirking face and amused eyes are too much to handle at the best of times, so Juno instead focuses on his hair; a bit windswept but managing to look artful still, and so soft as always, like if Juno runs his hands through it-

"You clearly need one with a better-designed grip,” Peter is nodding sympathetically, and shit, Juno's looking him in the eyes now. “There’s nothing more frustrating than a cramp right in the middle of the main event. I could give you some recommendations for next time, if you want... and take a nice, _long_ lunch."

Juno's sure his whole face and chest have never been this overheated in his life, and unfortunately there's no way someone as observant as Peter Nureyev could miss it. 

The idea of pulling the sheet up to cover himself further is tempting - but Peter has probably seen everything by now, and Juno is somehow still trapped in place by Peter’s too-sharp gaze to move an inch. If he could move, maybe he'd just hide completely under the sheet and never come out. Escape this situation, escape his inability to forget his feelings, and escape the eyes that are all but pinning him to the bed, getting darker by the second. 

Juno realises he's let the silence grow too heavy in the air, long past a normal amount of time to give a response, let alone stare at someone while wearing only a sheet. Not that he knows what the hell to say to an offer of _sex toy recommendations_ from his unnecessarily attractive roommate.

Still keeping his eyes locked on Juno's, Peter slowly puts down his bag. He turns to properly face Juno, and the smirk is gone but his wide smile has something _hopeful_ about it now and that's so much _worse_. Fuck, now Juno is looking at Peter’s mouth, just as captivated as he was by the man’s eyes.

Juno isn't quite done panicking about his brain's unhelpful response to those sharp teeth, when Peter takes a breath to speak, wetting his lips with his tongue.

Juno definitely does _not_ whimper, and thus can't be sure why Peter looks satisfied by his reaction.

"Or, I could stay and… _lend a hand_ , Juno. Sometimes a second person is just what you need to find a new _angle_ on your problems." 

Has Peter's voice always been that low? Juno's head is spinning out of his control, and he's in no condition to try and catch up. This is getting dangerously close to some of the fantasies he tries not to have - then tries not to feel guilty about having anyway. 

Peter's offer is startlingly real compared to any of those hazy imaginings. Despite the teasing words, there's no guile, no seduction on him right now.

He is still standing there waiting for Juno's response; still looking Juno in the eye, his gaze deliberately not wandering lower.

Juno would tell him he's more than welcome to look, if he could find the words.

He's not sure how he's supposed to speak right now, yet finds that he can breathe out a " _yes,_ " soft, but enough to fill the room with its potential. 

He probably wouldn't have been this brave without Peter stepping up first. Not when he remembers the last six months of stuttering his way out of any of Peter’s dinner suggestions that sound too close to dates. Like that would be a line Juno’s heart can’t cross. As if they don’t spend all their time together anyway. As if Juno’s heart ever had a chance.

Peter looks briefly surprised, but delight overtakes his face in the next instant, leaving him glowing brighter than the afternoon sun peeking around the blind can account for.

He pulls his expensive jumper off in one motion and lets it fall to the floor - the least care Juno has ever seen him take with his clothing. 

He quickly forgets to notice the clothes once they're no longer on Peter’s body, as he slowly walks towards the bed, quick fingers undoing buttons and zips, his eyes never leaving Juno’s, until he is standing beside Juno in only his underwear.

Peter starts to reach out a hand, expression serious and searching, "Are you sure, Juno?"

Juno nods and reaches back to take Peter’s half-outstretched hand; not sure which words will convey that his body is heated from far more than just embarrassment at this point.

After watching Peter strip while coming towards him, eyes full of promise, he can barely even feel the embarrassment from earlier over the pounding in his chest, and between his legs. 

He settles for saying, "I'm sure," and tugging Peter's hand towards himself just to emphasise how much he wants Peter in this bed with him right now.

Peter kneels on the bed in the same smooth movement as he brings Juno's hand up to his lips; leaving Juno breathless from his sudden closeness and the touch of those lips, like a brush of silk against his skin. He wants to feel those lips everywhere.

Peter lets go of his hand to give a gentle push to Juno's chest, and he lets himself sprawl back amongst the pillows.

Peter finally stops staring into Juno’s eyes like he's hungry to know every strange and wild part of him, leaving Juno to mourn that intensity even as he breathes a little easier without it.

But Peter has only shifted his delicious scrutiny, now that he has Juno’s permission, to rake slowly down his neck (no doubt seeing his racing pulse), and his chest (taking in the thin scars Peter had seen before, when Juno came back from the shower without a clean shirt and Peter had choked out his name helplessly), and down his stomach. 

His expression is intense, like Peter is experiencing Juno’s body with his eyes. Juno really hopes Peter will experience it with his hands too. Maybe his _teeth_ -

Juno gasps at the touch to his lower stomach, as Peter lays his hand where the sheet is making a half-hearted attempt at protecting Juno’s modesty. Whatever modesty he still has after- well, he can’t really find it within himself to complain about that now. 

Peter looks back up at Juno - and it's getting a little absurd how deliciously caught those eyes keep making him feel - but there’s a question in his gaze this time. The hand on the sheet is still there. Peter is asking again, asking for _more_ of Juno, and there’s really only one thing he can say to that.

_“Please.”_

It’s barely above a choked whisper, but it makes Peter take a sharp breath and flex the hand on Juno’s stomach, nails scraping lightly on his skin.

“Incredible,” Peter breathes, still staring too intently at Juno.

He sounds awed and delighted, and altogether too much for Juno’s brain to process while he has this beautiful man, star of more daydreams than Juno plans to admit, in his too small bed with him.

Peter manages to drag his eyes away from Juno’s, back down his overheated skin, down to where he is now slowly dragging the sheet down as well, devouring every new inch of Juno that’s bared to his gaze.

When the sheet has given up its ground all the way to Juno’s knees, Peter abandons his gradual reveal and flings it off the bed, taking its place before Juno can blink.

Peter looks up at him from between his legs, and it’s all Juno can do to keep his breathing semi-steady in the face of Peter Nureyev between his thighs, close enough to _touch_ if he would just-

Peter reaches an elegant hand up to Juno’s face, thumb caressing his lower lip. 

"Is there anything you don't want, Juno? Anywhere you don't want my touch?"

Juno laughs, and hopes it's not too strangled. "No, no there really isn't."

Peter smiles and slowly draws his hand lower, letting his nails scrape softly down Juno’s neck, over one collarbone, so gently down his chest and making him jump at a careful flick of his nipple. Juno arches into the touch, and in response Peter digs his nails in harder as he traces his path down Juno’s stomach.

“Fuck!” Juno’s skin stings where those long nails follow the path all his blood has taken, down to where Peter’s mouth smiles just above where Juno really wants it.

“Oh, Juno, so worked up! It would be cruel to tease you any more, really, when you’ve done quite enough of that to yourself already.”

He can feel Peter’s breath on his aching dick as he speaks, and it makes Juno moan without any input from his brain.

Peter’s answering smile is all teeth and hunger, “but you make it difficult not to tease, darling, when you react so beautifully.”

Juno is going to actually combust if Peter doesn’t touch him soon, and he means to tell him this, but all that comes out is a low, “Peter, _please,_ I can’t…”

“Anything for you, Juno.”

Peter reaches down and turns the vibrator back on, leaving it at its lowest speed. He carefully draws it out from Juno, and he would be more embarrassed about how it must still be wet from him - but he can barely care about that when Peter is stroking the toy over Juno’s dick. 

Peter's splitting his attention between what he's doing (teasing Juno's already sensitive dick, the bastard) and Juno's reactions (mouth closed but moans still escaping his traitorous throat).

Juno's eyes fall shut, unable to handle both the sensations of what Peter is doing to him and the absolute focus on his face as he wrecks Juno with a few touches.

It’s the slowness of the wrecking that’s driving Juno mad. Peter's right, the time he had spent figuring out his new toy before Peter came back had been more than enough to leave him worked up and aching, and now Peter is ghosting the very tip of his vibrator on and around his dick and this? This is how Juno _dies_. 

He isn’t quite sure what he’s going to do about it, but he doesn’t have a lot of time to plan anything before Peter is sliding the vibrator back inside Juno, fucking it into him a tiny bit at a time.

Any other time this slowness would feel like Peter being mindful not to hurt Juno. But seeing as Juno had, in fact, been fucking himself enthusiastically on that same toy when Peter walked in, he clearly knows Juno is more than ready enough and is just being a _tease._

Juno growls his frustration, but only receives a chuckle in response.

Mercifully, Peter turns the toy up to its middle setting and starts actually fucking Juno without the teasing caution of before. 

Juno sees nothing but stars behind his eyelids, and his breaths could more accurately be called moans and gasps. When Peter hits his g-spot, Juno cries out and arches into it, and hears a slightly broken _“Juno,”_ that sends heat through him in a different way.

Peter isn't doing anything to him that he wasn't doing to himself before, but somehow not knowing, not being in control of what happens, makes it feel totally different. Not to mention the fact that it’s Peter Nureyev between his legs right now, watching intently as he fucks Juno incoherent with his own toy. 

Juno’s brain doesn’t have the capacity to think too hard about the way Peter has been looking at him since he entered the room. Not even at the rest of his body, until he had permission, just at _Juno_ ; seeing who-knows-what in his eyes.

He remembers, somewhat hysterically now, that he had felt guilty the first time he fantasized about his clever, beautiful roommate. The next time he'd seen Peter, he had struggled to even say hello, and immediately pretended to be immersed in study to avoid any conversation.

This turns out to be the last coherent thought through Juno's head, because at that moment, Peter does two things. First, he turns the vibration up to its highest setting and angles it perfectly inside Juno, rubbing it in precise little circles. Secondly, he leans down to suck Juno’s dick like he’s been holding himself back the entire time.

Peter eases up on his dick after several seconds of whiting out all of Juno’s senses, and flicks his tongue over it instead, fucking the toy into Juno, accurately and maddeningly hitting his g-spot every time. 

Juno is starting to lose his mind entirely; eyes rolling back in his head and his whole body feeling like it’s on fire in a much better way than his acute embarrassment earlier. He can feel his body climbing towards the edge, and aches with how goddamn long he's been wanting to come.

“Pete-” Juno gasps as a clever tongue swirls over his dick, “Peter!”

Peter seems to have reached his limit for bastardry today, because he obligingly fucks the wonderful toy faster and harder - Juno doesn't care what he thought earlier, the toy is wonderful. He's utterly trapped between the vibrations inside him and Peter's tongue on his dick and he wants to stay trapped forever.

Juno is vaguely aware that he's probably getting far too loud, but he can't bring himself to care as Peter continues to work him over like he's a piece of art taking shape, stroke by deliberate stroke, under those elegant hands.

The flicking on his dick switches to sucking without warning and Juno is finally, _finally_ lost over the edge of his orgasm. 

The waves of heat keep rolling through him as Peter refuses to let up on sucking and fucking him through this white-hot pleasure. It's all the more intense for how stupidly long he's been trying to get there, accidentally edging himself with his inability to maintain an angle long enough to get to the good bit.

Finally, when Juno's whole body is shaking, and he can hear a whine that might be coming from him, Peter releases his dick from those perfect lips and turns off the vibrator that Juno has decided to love.

Juno lies there, higher brain functions taking a backseat while he tries to remember how to breathe. He's struggling to comprehend just how fucking good his... roommate? friend? _Peter_ can apparently make his body feel - Juno almost never has the patience to drag it out this long and give himself the kind of brain melting orgasm he's just had.

His brain is barely back online when Juno realises he _really_ wants to make Peter feel this good too.

Juno half sits up and opens his eyes, only to have his brain short out again from what he's pretty sure is the sexiest thing ever to happen on this bed - including the incredible orgasm he'd just had.

Any progress he'd made towards regaining his thoughts enough to ask Peter if he can touch, maybe repeat the joke about lending a hand - it's all lost again in the face of this. Peter, still on his knees between Juno's spread legs, pretty underwear only pushed down far enough for him to touch himself.

All he can manage is a wrecked whisper that's almost a moan.

_"Peter."_

The man opens his eyes, so dark and hazy from pleasure, and looks back at Juno, still sprawled in front of him.

The only reason Juno's gaze isn't trapped yet again by Peter's impossibly beautiful eyes on his, is because there has quite possibly never been a more arresting sight than Peter's long fingers disappearing inside himself as he gets himself off almost desperately, eyes on Juno as he does so. It's giving him a headrush how fast the arousal comes flooding back to him, if it ever even had a chance to leave.

Juno's gaze flicks between where Peter is fucking himself faster and faster on his hand, and his face where his mouth has dropped open.

And, oh.

Juno's voice has apparently recovered faster than his brain because he seems to have said some of that out loud.

Peter must be way more turned on by fucking him than he had realised (and maybe also from hearing Juno say those things - needs further investigation), because he's right on the edge. Fingers faltering as his body shudders, but still trying to fuck himself through it, wring all the pleasure from himself that he can - and then maybe a little more.

"Juno, fuck, your voice!" Peter gasps.

Yep, he's definitely saying all this out loud then.

"Head thrown back, lips red and wet, skin flushed pinker than I can remember it ever being; this current vision of him is the most beautiful and ethereal thing I've seen in my whole life. And, fuck, do I want to keep seeing it."

Then Peter is coming, eyes finally falling shut, and he looks so perfect that Juno can only half bring himself to regret not being the one to bring Peter over the edge. 

It takes him a few more seconds of stunned awe to remember that Peter finishing himself off right now doesn’t mean Juno can’t be the one to help him next time. Or the one after that…

Peter opens his eyes and smiles at the hungry look on Juno’s face. Juno smiles back, getting up onto his knees so he's level – though slightly shorter – with Peter. 

He doesn't know if Peter wants to come again so soon, but he is certainly going to ask. As soon as he's done kissing that unbelievable mouth, still wet and shiny from sucking Juno off… 

"You're still saying all these things out loud, you know."

Juno's still smiling when he kisses Peter on his perfect red lips.

**Author's Note:**

> \- There will probably be a second chapter. Because I have accidentally half written it.  
> \- There will probably be a prequel story about the night they met. Because I have accidentally half written that too.
> 
> I would literally love to hear what you thought, especially the best/worst line in the thing!


End file.
